isyan 96Neko
by Stxley
Summary: Natsume Hibiki, más conocida como 96Neko se ve afectada por la llegada de la cyber diva Miku Hatsune. ¿Podrá contenerse más tiempo?


Ya no sabía como mantenerse segura, la mitad de sus amigos la había dejado un poco de lado para pasar tiempo con la _cyber_ _diva_ del momento. Que, se encontraba por ahí haciendo compañía por diversos motivos.

Eso a Natsume, no le gustaba mucho.

Le enfurecía ver como esa adolescente puberta de 16 años podía acaparar más la atención que ella, siendo la más reconocida de los utaites y gran voz en los escenarios.

No le gustaba para nada la estadía de Miku Hatsune en su casa. No le gustaba que ella acaparara su espacio, odiaba no tener la atención necesaria y que toda ella fuera hacia la visitante.

-Tenchou -Le llamó al amante de los bloomers- ¿Tu crees qué me están dejando de lado?

-Claro que no, Kuro. Sólo intentamos ser amigables, ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Ah, no. Nada. Solo quería saber eso, ya no te molesto.

Y se fue de ahí.

 **(...)**

-¿Saben? He visto más escenarios que cualquiera de ustedes. -Habló con egocentrismo la de coletas aguamarinas.

-No más que yo, querida -Habló la gata- te juro que mis altos suenan mucho mejor en vivo.

Los que se encontraban en la mesa musitaron un "Uhhh".

 _"Le_ _apuesto_ _a_ _la_ _gata"_ _"Le_ _apuesto_ _a_ _la_ _niña"_ murmuraban pasándose papelitos con nombres.

-Mis agudos suenan mejor.

-Claro, porque de por sí tu voz ya es tan aguda que ni sé de cuales agudos me hablas, querida. -La gata sonrió con suficiencia al ver la cara de la Cyber Diva.

-Eh -Habló Koge-, Mejor sigamos, no es bonito este ambiente...

-Siempre tan pacifista, perro -Habló Miku- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

-Espera, qué. -Habló confundido el perro, ruborizado.

-Lo que dije, perrito. ¿Nos juntamos mañana? -Habló Miku en un intento de darle celos a Kuro, o simplemente quería joder.

-Lo que me faltaba -Habló la gata- lo de pendeja también lo tienes de puta.

Kuro pasó sus manos por la cara para luego tomarse el pelo entre ellas. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Sentía celos?

-Kuro, no hay necesidad de tratarla así... -Habló con voz dulce, Valshe.

-Kurito, calmate -Habló Zebra- Si quieres después hablamos.

-¿Y cómo quieres qué la trate? Me han estado ignorando toda esta semana por ella. ¿Saben cómo me siento al menos? No. No tienen derecho a habla aquí, no saben como me siento yo. Antes me sentía bien aquí, pero ahora ya ni siquiera siento que pertenezco a la casa que me vio nacer como artista, me siento ignorada, dolida. Es horrible.

-Kuro, yo... -Intentó hablar Koge.

-No, ya -Kuro se paró de la mesa y dejó su asiento para adentro- Nadie vaya a molestar, por favor. Lo que menos quiero ahora es hablar, nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

Salió aguantando las lágrimas hacia arriba, el revoltijo de emociones que sentía no le hacian bien. Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Pero no lo logró.

 **(...)**

Se quedó mirando el techo. No iba más a pensar en esto, no quería oír a nadie. Justamente eso esa lo malo, a ella siempre le había gustado escuchar a las personas y sus problemas. Pero cuando ella los tenía nadie se molestaba en preguntarle que le pasaba, por que ella siempre aparentaba seguridad y decisión.

Pero ahora, no era la misma.

Pasó sus uñas largas pintadas de negro por su muñeca, intentando calmar la frialdad que había en su cuarto y darse calidad ella misma.

Había tanto silencio.

Tan solo una lámpara encendida y un alma en pena.

Tocaron la puerta tres veces.

-No tengo ganas de hablar, adiós. -Gritó a quien sea que tocara.

Volvieron a tocar, pero al ver que nadie iba decidió hablar.

-Kuro, ¿Estás mejor? -Preguntó el perro al otro lado de la puerta, le preocupaba el estado de su mejor amiga, le dolía verla así siendo que ella era tan segura de si misma algunas veces- Abreme, juro que no te molesto más después.

Se sorbió la nariz y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla, aún con la cara roja.

-¿Sabes? En mi mente creí que eras el único que no me dejaría por ella -La gata sonrió irónica- Me equivoqué, de nuevo.

-No digas eso...

-¿Cómo quieres qué no lo diga si es verdad? Todos la prefieren a ella, prefieren su voz, prefieren su todo. ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde queda lo bueno de mi? En la basura. -Dijo intentando no sonar quebrada, cosa que no pudo. Ya que lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara.

-No vuelvas a desvalorizarte así. Eres mucho más de lo que dices, Kuro. Eres una gran persona y me duele que hables así de ti misma. No puedes sentirte dejada de lado solo porque Miku llegó, no. No dejaré que lo hagas. Estoy aquí para escucharte a ti, no a ella.

La rubia soltó un sollozo, abrazando fuertemente al perro mientras se escondía en su cuello y lloraba ahí mismo.

Él estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

Y ella estaba dispuesta a contarle sus problemas.

 **(...)**

-No tienes porque sentirte ignorada, solo queríamos ser amigables. Lo lamento si no pude ver que te sentías incomoda con ella desde un principio.

-No lo sientas. Fui yo la que debe disculparse por ser demasiado posesiva.

-¿Posesiva?

-Si, la traté más mal cuando te dijo... Eso.

-¿Lo de juntarnos? -El perro rió- Lo hacía para sacarte celos.

- _Oh,_ _shit._ De verdad lo hizo bien. -La gata rió nervioss para luego bostezar- Tengo sueño.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, ya descargué todo lo que tenía. Koge, te agradeceré infinitamente por esto. Gracias por escucharme.

-No es nada. Sentí que era hora de devolverte el favor. Adiós, duerme bien -Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Quédate -Le tomó el brazo- Al menos esta noche.

-Si tu lo deseas, así será.

Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó por cintura, apagando después la lámpara.

Hace mucho no sentía esa calidez y la sensación de haberse desahogada con alguien.

Le gustaba.


End file.
